


Jealousy

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Gen, M/M, Sam is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's jealousy accidentally comes out in a conversation with Dean about Cas. Very light Wincest undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Supernatural fic, and it's just a short one that I wrote to get a feel for Sam and Dean's characters. Set earlier on in the series.

Dean slouched over the side of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Cas had come and gone as usual, and as always there had been that same tension in the room that was becoming an all-too-common occurrence. Of course he was fond of the angel, that wasn't what was strange. Even the long, awkward stares the two shared weren't unnerving in the slightest. 

What bothered Dean the most was Sam.

He glanced up at his brother who had remained standing still throughout the entire conversation, smiling politely as always, keeping his manners about him. But as soon as Cas would leave, a darkness would fall over the younger brother's face. It wasn't rare for Sam to hide something, and the thought that there was some secret that was causing him pain was enough for Dean to be concerned. As much as it pissed him off, he cared for his brother too much. He had to ask.

"Alright, what's your problem? You've been acting all emo over there ever since Cas left. Something happen between you guys I should know about?" Sam pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head, his big innocent eyes giving off the strong indication of pure bullshit.

"No, nothing's wrong." Sam sighed as Dean glared at him. "I promise. Nothing important, okay?"

"Why don't I believe you right now?"

"Do you ever?" Sam fell onto his bed beside Dean's, removing his coat and shoes. Of course he was lying. How in the hell was he supposed to tell Dean that he was...

"Jealous?" Sam jerked his head up to see Dean wearing his smug smile. "Don't worry Sammy, I won't let Cas steal me from you."

"That's not funny Dean. Get some sleep, will you?" Sam slid under the sheets and pulled them up to his chin, his mind racing with conflicting thoughts. He felt a bit nauseated, and he was certain it wasn't from the fast food that he and Dean had grabbed on their way to the motel. Something else was eating away at him, and it made him feel off.

He took a deep breath as Dean turned off the last lamp and crawled into his own bed. Sam listened quietly for some time, hoping that his brother would fall asleep soon. At least it would be an excuse as to why he couldn't breach the subject of what was really bothering him. 

"Sam, you need to talk to me."

Sam clenched his jaw and slowly rolled over to stare through the darkness, his eyes searching for his brother. "Alright. I am."

"... Sorry?"

"I'm just frustrated, Dean. I feel like you're looking more and more to Cas for protection, and less to me." A shuffle in the darkness.

"Where in the hell is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Look, I have to ask, is there anything going on between you and Cas?" Sam closed his eyes and held his breath. There, he said it. The one question that had been bugging him for what felt like ages. He was answered with a laugh and more shuffling, and the sound of the other bed creaking as Dean stood to approach Sam. 

"Hell yeah. You know I love me some angel tail."

"I'm serious, Dean." The older of the two fell beside his brother, his hand resting on Sam's arm.

"Of course there isn't. I'm not gonna bang a guy just because he rescued me from Hell." Sam chuckled and rolled over, Dean's hand now resting on his brother's chest.

"Well that's a relief." Dean smiled and fell back over Sam's legs, closing his eyes. He knew how it probably looked to everyone else, the odd moments he shared with Cas, but that's all they were. Just odd moments. The only person he honestly, genuinely cared for was Sam, and no one was going to come between that.

"Get some sleep, Sammy."


End file.
